The Forbidden Existence
by Theory of Hegemony
Summary: There was a fine line that divided humanity from beings such as Gods, for generations, humans had been living bellow other magical entities. When that boundary separating humanity and Gods is breached by an unlikely individual, what chaos will follow this unpredicted event?
1. Chapter 1

**The Forbidden Existence**

 **There are a few things that you must know before reading the story. First off, there will be elements of the Anime/Manga Campione in this crossover, possibly more. Secondly, how I portray Naruto is going to be a bit OC, but explanations for his behavior will be revealed later on. Lastly, I will not be changing anybodies race until further notice.**

 **Chapter 1**

Humans were not alone in their vast world, silently governing them were beings beyond normal human comprehension. Ranging from creatures of lore and divine existences whom have occupied the vast world along with humans, often mingling with them. Mythology was what humans deemed as stories of old that were created from their ancestors inability to understand, in reality, they were partially correct. Humanity had long been exposed to the Mythological World as many from the latter now called themselves, wishes to separate humans from their very own world, the Mythological creatures had manipulated them into believing whatever was necessary to keep their existence secret. And thus that was how myths were born, resulting in creation of legends and religions of various kinds.

Gods were divine existences that governed the world from their holy world separated from regular mortals, that was what many had believed for centuries. And gradually those beliefs in their existence had swelled them with power, due to this, many Gods and Goddesses truly became some of the strongest beings in the known world. That was how the world was governed, with a secret world hiding in the shadows of humanity's ignorance. There were humans who lived with knowledge of this world of Mythological being's existence. Families of humans whom held abilities relating to the various Mythological Factions were always apart of this strange world.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was a curious individual, that curiosity of his was what usually got him involved in unpleasant situations. Sometimes Naruto wondered if he was cursed with horrendous luck, he would always get into situations that almost always resulted in painful outcomes. Naruto was the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, being married into the Uzumaki clan, Minato and Kushina had given birth to a son. Naruto took after his father with spiky blonde locks, bright blue eyes, and a round face. But, a few traits he inherited from Kushina, like her unorthodox ways of handling situations as well as her horrible luck.

Currently Naruto was running for his dear life, chasing after him was a man in his early forties with tanned skin and a lean build, fierce brown eyes that were narrowed in rage, short black hair and a long beard with both showing signs of graying. Dressed in a red-brown shirt with short, tight sleeves cut very much like Egyptian kalasiris. A matching girdle which was trimmed with a tassels and embroidered elaborately, and lastly simple brown sandals. Nothing seemed strange aside from his odd choice of clothing, there seemed like no reason to run from him, aside for the fact that he held a lightning bolt in one hand and he was also riding a lion. Yes, a lion.

As wind picked up and the sky darkened, lightning roared from above followed by bellows of lightning. Rain showered the earth bellow, as Naruto ran pellets of water struck him. Weaving through an abandoned building, a massive bolt of lightning ignited the sky, it obliterated the building Naruto occupied. Nothing but a steady melody of rain was audible followed occasional bellows of lightning and thunder. The man whom had been chasing Naruto stood there with his hands crossed, and a smirk present on his face.

"Foolish mortal, did you believe yourself able to escape from me?" the man asked as his arrogance leaked into his voice. "Me, the mighty storm god Ishkur?"

No response as expected, the God known as Ishkur turned away from his handiwork and he was followed by his faithful companion. Not even three steps were made before he suddenly stopped in his tracks, turning around swiftly, Ishkur barely dodged a swift slash aimed for his head. As the lion charged his attacker, Ishkur frowned in annoyance as he eyed the battered blonde whom had attacked him. Though Ishkur was positive that his attack would have killed him, he did not take into account that his old age had weakened his might considerably. Even though he was a God, common belief of his immortality was a outright lie. Though he did seem to be immortal, like a human he was born and eventually he would die. Except unlike a human, he possessed a behemoth span of life that could be compared to immortality. Now with an aged body, Ishkur, being one of the worlds oldest God's, like many in his pantheon were slowly dying off. As it was expected of a pantheon filled with the first Gods to ever roam this world.

Even though he was dying off, Ishkur was far from weak. With divine blood still flowing in his veins, Ishkur held immense power that could only be rivaled by fellow Gods and only surpassed by two Dragons. Ishkur's thoughts were interrupted when his companion was sent flying towards him, ducking in response, Ishkur was caught off guard by a fist sent towards his stomach. As the attack successfully connected with his stomach Ishkur did nothing by frown once more in annoyance, that attack did nothing but annoy him further. Growling, Ishkur reached forward and grabbed hold of the blonde's outstretched hand and yanked him forward. Delivering a painful strike to the boy's stomach, Ishkur followed that blow by channeling lightning into the lad. As yellow light consumed him, Ishkur tossed him aside like a rag doll. Smoke arose from the body of the blonde, horrendous burns now decorated his body, Ishkur did not even bat the blonde an eyelash.

It was foolish to challenge him, a God, to a fight. Whatever this mortal was attempting to prove was utterly foolish, after all, whoever heard of a mortal defeating a God in open combat. Preposterous, no humans could ever surpass the God's in combat. Turning around once more, Ishkur waved his hand and was about to teleport away when he suddenly leaned to the right successfully avoiding a thrown blade. Eyes narrowing, Ishkur turned to face the blonde once more. Bloodied and battered, he stood, blonde locks dyed in crimson red with his clothes ripped and torn in various areas covering minimal parts of his body. Ishkur continued to eye the blonde with annoyance and a small hint of interest in his narrowed eyes, whatever this human was attempting to prove was clearly dear to him.

"Tell me mortal, what are you attempting to do?" Ishkur asked with mild interest in his tone. "You cannot beat me, yet you still stand even after I have defeated you."

Silence was returned to him as Naruto grunted in pain and his wobbly arms pushed him off of the ground, pain burned his entire body. It felt as if every cell in his body was on fire, the unimaginable pain was now a reality. Even so, Naruto pushed on. Taking a shaky step forward, Naruto lifted his bloodied head and stared straight at the God. Fierce blue eyes remained strong even if every other part of Naruto's body had already gave away. "To prove..." Naruto managed to mutter through estranged pants. "That we... humans... are not... inferior... even if we are... we can still fight..."

Ishkur was silent at first, but a fit of laughter escaped his lips. "Haha! Amusing! A human who wishes to challenge a God merely to prove that your pitiful race is not helpless, truly amusing!"

Reaching into his torn pockets, Naruto pulled out a small vial of liquid that had been safely protected and ripped off the cork. Chugging the contents into his mouth, Naruto's wounds instantly healed and all signs of damage vanished aside from his destroyed clothing. Blood that coated him was washed off by the continuous downpour, Ishkur stopped his laughing and shook his head. "You may have healed yourself mortal, but I am the mighty storm God and oldest of them all. I am Ishkur, the Sumerian God of Storms and bringer of Rain!" Ishkur boasted with a smirk on his face. "By what means do you, a mere mortal believe that you can defeat me!"

Naruto did not answer immediately as he tossed the bottle that once help Phenex tears away. He had gone through a lot of trouble just to get two bottles and he had already used one of them, how he had managed to survive those attacks were not because of his skill, far from it. Naruto had only survived because Ishkur had underestimated him and barely used his divine powers, any sane person facing these odds would have ran long ago. But, Naruto was not sane, he was just too stubborn to run. No matter what he would prove to the world that humanity was not some weak fools that they could take advantage of because they were so weak.

"Ishkur, the Sumerian God of Storms, Weather, Hurricanes, Thunder, and Rain." Naruto began as he used the knowledge he had acquired from his long studies. "Utilizing lightning to strike down his enemies, you were depicted as a warlike figure whom had vanquished rebellious lands like the wind. Married the Goddess of Grain, Shala. Hailed as the Lord of Abundance, and feared for bringing famine, your name has been engraved into history but forgotten through time."

Ishkur's smile that had widened as Naruto was speaking about him quickly shifted into a frown as he heard the blonde's last statement. Turning to face him, Ishkur knew what he spoke was true. He and the other Sumerian Gods had been forgotten by a majority of their subjects and their only followers had dwindled down, like them, the Olympians had lost much belief as well, but their names had been quite famous thus canceled out the negative effects of losing their place in humanity. The Sumerian Pantheon on the other hand had lost much belief and recognition which resulted in their influence dwindling. With their influence dwindling down, it effected their strength very much, even if he wished to hide it, what Naruto spoke was true.

"You speak bold words, mortal." Ishkur said with a blank stare. "I grow tired of this. Prepare yourself! For your insolence, I shall strike you down like the enemies I have long ago!"

Like that Ishkur charged, sending a volley of super powered lightning bolts at him, Naruto used whatever strength he had, as well as enhancing his legs with magic, and dove to the right. Grunting in mild pain, Naruto quickly sprinted away from Ishkur, a series of explosions lit up behind him. Ignoring that in favor of running, Naruto quickly stopped in his tracks when a rampaging lion bounded towards him with it's wicked sharp teeth and claws showing. Looking around, Naruto jumped into the air and landed on a tree, hopping from branch to branch. It wasn't long before another series of violent bolts of lightning struck his surroundings successfully blinding him for a few seconds. And it only took those mere seconds to strike Naruto with another vicious bolt, screaming in pain, Naruto grit his teeth and braced himself for a hard landing.

Ishkur appeared before the downed blonde and a smirk found its way onto his face once more, Ishkur was quite angry at Naruto for undermining his powers. Even if his Pantheon had been forgotten, it did not men they were weak. He would show this impudent mortal that they were still powerful!

"Mortal, I shall show you the true might of us Sumerian Gods!" Ishkur bellowed as he stretched his arms to the side and spoke, "Agana samu Iskuru mar abatu katmu muzzerru! Alaku ahu babalu ni barutu dananu adanu birtu mar pahzu landunu sina Kasum! (Come heavenly Boar who destroyed our enemies! Come and bring me divine strength that protected the glorious lands of Mesopotamia!)"

As golden light danced across his body, it shot into the skies and took the form of a massive boar. Charging downwards, the boar aimed towards Ishkur and the God smirked. Though he did not have to go through this process to use this power, Ishkur wished to make a show of his power and thus created this spectacle. Just as the boar was about to make contact, Ishkur's eyes widened when he was shoved out of the way before Naruto was the one who had been consumed by the glow of the golden boar. An explosion rocked the earth and Ishkur brought his arms to shield his face from this marvelous glow, once it had died down, Naruto stood there with a golden hue surrounding his body. His bright blue eyes shown brighter than the stars with a golden outline now present in them.

"Thanks for the power, Lord Ishkur." Naruto said as he focused on the shocked God. "With this, I shall bring you down!"

Ishkur was still shocked, he had been too late to stop a fist connecting with his stomach. Flying backwards, Ishkur managed to regain himself but Naruto did not relent as he continued to charge forward. Ishkur knew that this power of his, had enhanced the users strength dramatically. Not only did it boost the physical prowess of a the user and whomever it was used on, it also would rekindle the flames of courage if lost. This was one of his three great symbols, along with his Lightning Bolt and Lion, the Boar represent his ferocity in battle and would be the power that allowed him to defeat other Gods.

The heavens around them roared in protest as Ishkur willed wind, lightning, and water to fend off against the fast approaching blonde. A raging storm quickly formed around him and Ishkur too charged. As his lion pursued after him, Ishkur met Naruto in battle as godly powers clashed. An explosion of golden brilliance enveloped the area around them completely obliterating everything caught in it. Once everything became visible once more, Naruto stood there before Ishkur with his fist raised. Ishkur's eyes widened in shock and fear.

"How did you come out unscathed!" Ishkur demanded as he clutched his chest wound in pain attempting to stop the flow of his divine blood.

Naruto smirked in response and pulled out an empty vial of Phenex Tears, "I had two bottles for extra insurance. Now, I shall end your existence, Lord Ishgur!"

Ishgur did not know what to say, he had been bested by a human. Once more his arrogance had been his downfall, and then his shock was replaced by amusement and strangely enough, happiness. As a smirk formed on his own face, Ishgur welcomed the next blow with open arms, "Come and strike me down, mortal. You have proven yourself and your mortal brethren, you have proven yourself well. May I know the name of my worthy opponent?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Ishgur had been defeated and slayed by a human. It was as simple as that, as he vanished, the land that he had plagued with famine now lost the curse of doom. A smile had found its way onto his face as a shower of golden particles carried him into the heavens where his beloved Shala awaited him, looking down at the human whom had defeated him, Ishgur had done a final act. For millenniums since Shala had faded, Ishgur had been lost. Plaguing whatever lands for no known reason, Ishgur had allowed his grief to control him. But this human had been able to free him of this curse and he had died a honorable way, in the hands of a warrior.

With his final breath, Ishgur spoke in a commanding tone fit for a deity such as himself, "Naruto Uzumaki, with my final words I grant you the title of Campione! A champion of humanity, a Godslayer who wields the power of a God as a defender!"

* * *

Gods were powerful beings, the death of one impacted many factors in life. As humans viewed Gods as immortal all powerful beings, not only would expect a mere mortal to slay a deity. How could they, Gods wielded unimaginable power that could wipe out armies in a mere flick of their fingers. And now, the birth of something that no one would have predicted had came to pass, the birth of a Godslayer.

A Campione - a Godslayer - is a supreme ruler.

Sine he can kill a celestial being, he can therefore call on the sacrosanct, divine powers wielded by the Gods.

A Campione - a Godslayer - is a lord.

Since the power to kill a deity is in his hands, he therefore looms over all mortals on Earth.

A Campione - a Godslayer is a transcendent.

Since of all mortals who live in the world, none can assume power to match his!

 **Chapter end**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review. Now, I wish to explain somethings about this chapter. One, as you may have noticed, I changed devil with transcendent. Since DxD there really are Devils, I tweaked the word a bit but it still has a similar effect. Also note that a human is not able to match a God due to the sheer power difference, and a human slaying a God has not been heard of in this fic.**

 **-X-**

 **Divinities**

 **Heavenly Lion: A Lion with great power that makes for a powerful beast with its claws and fangs much like the wolf Fenrir's which can harm Gods.**

 **Radiant Boar: A special ability that allows the user to enhance their physical strength into Godly proportions and thus making them invulnerable for a limited time. Not only does it grant physical boosts, but it strengthens courage and ferocity in battle.**

 **Elder Lightning: Lightning wielded by the oldest of Storm Gods that can outmatched many other Gods with its sheer power.**

 **Weather Control: A special ability that allows the user to manipulate the weather around them to a great degree, instantly creating natural disasters and storms much like the Sacred Gear Zenith Tempest.**

 **Fertilization: A blessing that does as its name suggests, fertilizes land producing the finest foods grown from the land.**

 **-X-**

 **Also, note that I researched about the God before I placed him in the story. Google him if you want to know more and also note that the idea of remembrance that powers the Gods/gives them power is a concept that I thought would fit very well in this story. As Hinduism is the oldest religion giving them astounding influence and power thus Indra and Shiva as well as other Hindu God's being in the top 10 strongest in the DxD universe. Anyways, please leave a review and suggest some powers that you want me to grant Naruto and what God he should kill later, thanks for reading and bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Forbidden Existence**

 **Campione (Literal Translation - Champion): A Campione is a Godslayer. A Godslayer who has surpassed humanity and transcended when he or she slays their first God.**

 **Chapter 2**

The death of Ishkur, the oldest of Storm Gods spread like a wildfire. With this information being passed among various Factions, it had caused utter chaos in its wake. With fear unfurling into the masses and superiors alike, every Faction who had received the news had sent out some of their best trackers and hunters to locate this killer. Explanations for this odd behavior could be traced back to the single emotion that every Faction now shared, fear. As victims of their own emotions, Gods and Goddesses alike feared what harm a Godslayer could cause, not only physically but psychologically. With information of a Godslayer running amok, many would fear for their own lives and strain relations between differing Factions. Not only that, but it would also cause some subordinates of the Factions to question the true power of their ruling Gods.

All in all, the simple revelation of this Godslayer was enough to cause some headaches for Gods alike. Not only that, but some of the weaker Gods now feared for their very lives. Not only was Ishkur one of the eldest Gods, but he was also one of the more powerful ones. Though he was not considered to be one of the most powerful deity, but he was considerably powerful. Fear plagued the hearts of many causing some Gods to even close off their territories borders and fortify their defenses. This was a perfect example of an action causing an opposite reaction, with hope brought to some of the weaker individuals residing in this world, fear struck others resulting in mixed reception of this dissemination. Some Gods such as Odin, Chief Deity of the Norse Faction was quite intrigued. Sharing his view of this situation, Zeus of Olympus had sent his daughter to look for this new power.

Truly it did not matter as to what intentions this Godslayer held, as there was a major change coming to this world, and the Godslayer would be the cause of it. Be it for better or worse, there was nothing stopping the change fast approaching.

* * *

Humans were creatures that seemed to embody perseverance, physically weak, humans were incredibly perplexing creatures. Though humans could not compare to other species when it came to many traits that would prove vital for survival among other species in the game called life, yet humans were considerably weaker than most species with their average prowess. Even so, humans possessed a power that many other races did not have the luxury to carry within themselves. Many would say humans were stubborn, refusing to lower their heads even to the greatest of foes.

That stubbornness was a branch of humanities will, the will to survive. Persevering in situations where various other races would deem impossible for humans to survive, but they did so in a way that placed these stubborn creatures among some of the more powerful ones. Yes, that was the perfect description for humans in this world. In a world filled with magical beings with heightened abilities, humans were as stubborn as they came. Unwilling to back down, even if the odds were against them.

But, not all good things lasted. Devils, Angels, Valkyries, Gods, Demons, Youkai, Monsters and many, many other races simply outmatched humans by leagues. And with time, everything crumbled to dust, simply lost in the flowing stream. In the span of two hundred years, humans whom had known the existence of the Mythological Factions had been shown the true might of the other beings. Adapting to this, humans could not grow any stronger as they had limits to their bodies unlike other beings. And so, their inextinguishable will had been caged and bounded. Though it was true they were powerful in their own right, ideas and dreams of surpassing Gods or other higher beings had been brushed off as idiotic and foolish.

One boy, was born with these so called idiotic dreams. He was the embodiment of human perseverance, creating miracles that would seem out of place for someone of his race. In a sense, this child made the impossible, possible. And he had done it once more, by slaying a God. Naruto Uzumaki was his name, son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Though his parents had died on his birth day, Naruto faced the world with a smile. A smile that masked feelings of sadness and longing that had built in his heavy heart once he had realized just how alone he was in this vast world of wonders. He had gained a companion in the form of his master, and godfather.

Naruto's master was named Jiraiya, a former member of the Golden Dawn. The Golden Dawn was an organization filled with magicians that took it upon themselves to create rules and regulations for their fellow magicians in hopes of creating an environment that would successfully reign in other magicians. Jiraiya was a philosophical man, being one of the rare few whom saw humans bowing themselves to other species in an action for survival. Frowning upon these actions, Jiraiya had left Golden Dawn and found an apprentice. Minato Namikaze, was his student and surprisingly for a magician with no magical background he was very gifted in the arts of magic. Sadly enough, Minato had died during the birth of his son due to unknown reasons.

Jiraiya had grieved over the death of his prized student before he had taken in Naruto was his second apprentice, hoping to help out his deceased student. Though his actions were simple influenced by guilt and disappointment, Jiraiya had taken Naruto in, nonetheless. Training him in pure magic manipulation, Jiraiya quickly noted that Naruto had too much magic in his body to properly utilize it effectively. Thus came the creation of magical enhancements that came as an substitution for his disability in a sense. Though other magicians in theory, could use the magical enhancements, Jiraiya highly doubted any magician would waste so much magical energy to simply boost their physical capabilities, as magicians preferred to combat others from a distance. And even if magicians wished to do something like enhancing themselves, they would not be able to match Naruto's as his magic was solely focused on this task and he also had a massive reserve of magic to draw on unlike others.

So, Jiraiya had simply ignored magical training all together and focused on the boys physical state. Forcing the lad to train himself to endure hardships through his rigorous training regime, Jiraiya had taught what he knew about hand to hand combat to his latest student as well as the use of a sword. Jiraiya had passed away with a twelve year old Naruto at his deathbed, passing on his ideals to his student, Jiraiya had been accepted by death leaving behind a crying Naruto. A promise was made that day, a promise to reignite the extinguishing will.

* * *

A tall man around his early twenties with a muscular build, short black hair, dark sea-green eyes, and a horizontal scar running across his nose starting just a little under his left eye and ended a small distance below his right one. Dressed in a set of menacing black armor, his shoulder guards were larger than the other pieces of his armor, decorated with red jewels and a large black broad sword which was decorated with a large golden cross that also attached to the sword blase and its handle as well as a ruby embedded in the center of the sword. This man was known as Roland, an orphan at birth, taken in by the Church. Trained to be an exorcist, Roland had discovered his skill with a blade, prompting the Church to test his compatibility with a Holy Sword, and much to their joy, Roland had been deemed to be a Natural Born Holy Sword User. That revelation had automatically passed his trials to becoming an exorcist, as the higher ups ignored Roland's lack of magical aptitude.

Everything seemed right for the life of Roland, until he had discovered a secret that the Angels wished to be kept silent, God was dead. Roland had been serving a dead man, the Biblical God was no more, slayed during the last war. With this new information in mind, Roland had abandoned the Church, who was he to serve an organization that was blindly following a dead man?

Roland owed everything to the Church, but he simply refused to blindly follow. As he escaped the Church, Roland had been unable to escape with his trusted sword, Durandal which resulted in him taking the next best thing, Durer. Durer was the sister sword of Durandal, being a blade that was overshadowed by its sibling blade, it still was considered to be a Holy Sword that rivaled the strength of Durandal. Realization had crashed down on him once he had made his escape, Roland for one was a follower. Unlike many others, he had no personal goal in mind. So far in life, he lived without a goal in life to pursue. He had hoped the Church would have provided him something, anything, for him to work towards, but he had none.

Around this time Roland had been introduced to Naruto Uzumaki, though he was ignorant of Naruto's status as the Godslayer, the two had found a friend in the other. Both of them had enjoyed many battles against the other, it was almost laughable the difference between Naruto and Roland. Both of them were considered failures in their own right, Naruto was dubbed as the "Failed Mage" and Roland the "Failed Exorcist". It was funny, though Roland was technically an exorcist, many deemed him unworthy of his title just because of his ability to wield a true Holy Sword. Birds of a feather truly did fly in a flock, the unlikely duo had fought many battles together and bonded.

Roland's train of thoughts was derailed when he heard a menacing growl resonate around him. Blinking a few times, Roland grabbed hold of Durer as he brought it in front of him. Eyeing the shadows around him, Roland leaned to the right as a shadowy figure shot past him. Swinging his blade with all his might, Roland showed off his impressive strength as he directed his blade towards a large, three-headed dog creature around ten meters tall with thick legs, each of them with a set of sharp claws. Each head held a pair of red eyes and a mouth lined with sharp fangs, drool dripped down it's three heads like fountains of water.

Successfully slicing one head off of the Cerberi, yes a Cerberi one of the monsters known as the Guard Dogs of Hell, Roland quickly rolled to the side avoiding a flying sphere of fire. The two remaining heads opened their fang filled maws and two massive fireballs formed once again and they were sent forward, Roland shot froward and sliced both spheres in half before continuing. Dodging another series of attacks, Roland jumped into the sky and brought his blade down. Impaling one head, Roland slammed a hand against the remaining head and grabbed hold of it. As another demonstration of his amazing physical strength, Roland tore off the Cerberi's head without much effort. Throwing the head away, Roland removed his weapon from the Cerberi and flicked the blood away.

* * *

"The mages and other humans alike are flocking to him." a man looking around the age of forty with spiked up silver hair mused. "Euclid, I want you to gather more information on this so called, "Campione"."

A young looking man with long silver hair that was tied in a braided hairstyle, handsome features, and was dressed in a silver robe with detailed accessories. Bowing his head, he responded to his orders, "Of course, Rizevim-sama."

"That Godslayer may be of use." Rizevim commented in a cheerful tone as a smirk formed on his face. "Killing a God has already through this world into chaos, I just wonder what he will be able to accomplish with the right motivation. Oh, that reminds me, push our plans back Euclid."

"May I ask why, Rizevim-sama?" Euclid asked with another bow to the seated man. "We are almost ready to retrieve the necessary tools for our plan."

"Yes, yes..." Rizevim waved his hand dismissively. "But, I want to see what this Campione will do. I mean, there has never been a Godslayer before, and I just don't want to pass up this opportunity to watch this little fascination run his course."

"But Rizevim-sama!"

"Enough, withhold the plan until further notice." Rizevim ordered without even sparing his servant a glance. "It isn't like Trihexa is going anywhere. Besides, if the Godslayer becomes a threat then I will personally deal with him, Euclid, you have to admit, this is going to be fun~"

Not even fazed by the lack of a response, Rizevim continued to speak in a carefree tone, "That Godslayer will be an excellent source of entertainment, this old man just can't wait until we get to see him in action. I wonder what Sirzechs-chan and the other Satan-chans will do with knowledge of this Godslayer, all these possibilities, I just can't wait~"

* * *

"Roland, you're back!" Naruto called out as he saw his friend appear before him in a black flash of light, signalling the use of a magic circle. "Well, I didn't think that a little monster would have delayed you for so long."

"It was a not challenge, my lord." Roland said as he poured himself a drink and seated himself onto the tatami mat of the traditional Japanese styled building they were located in. "It was just annoying trying to find that thing. So, enough about my delayed hunt, what are you planning to do. I know we wont just go around killing random Gods, so what are you planning?"

"Well, I only went after Ishkur because of the famine he was causing." Naruto replied as he rummaged through a cabinet, after a second or so, he came out with an instant ramen cup. "Oh and stop calling me lord, I don't care about formality."

"Basically we can not pursue our plans without a God or Goddess abusing his or her powers?" Roland asked as he ignored Naruto's last remark.

"No." Naruto smiled cheerfully as he began heating some water and turned to face Roland with a cheeky grin on his face. "Every God and Goddess from the other Pantheons believe I had killed Ishkur out of luck or he had already been injured. None of them truly believe I fairly slayed him, though they are correct that I only slayed Ishkur when I had taken one of his mightiest divinities, I still slayed him."

Roland said nothing as Naruto returned to making his ramen whilst whistling a cheery toon, "To sum this up Roland, I have been challenge to a battle."

"Which one?"

"The Egyptian God of War, Horus."

A pregnant silence filled the air as both individuals did nothing but continue their tasks until Roland spoke once more, "A war God. I expected something like this, but never from this pantheon."

"It matters not." Naruto began as he waited patiently for his ramen to finish cooking. "Well, I do not expect him to take me seriously like Ishkur. As he would most likely that doesn't think I really killed Ishkur. So I have the advantage over him, even so, not a single being knows the Divinities I have taken from Ishkur. After this battle, the entire Mythological world will know."

Roland finally decided as he removed his weapon and took a knee. Naruto eyed him strangely as Roland lowered his head and spoke, "My blade is yours to command, if my lungs continue to draw oxygen and my heart continues to pound, I shall be your faithful servant. My life is at your beck and call, accept my oath and I shall uphold your word with all my might. I shall become your sword and your shield, my lord."

Naruto simply sighed again and scratched his cheeks as he stared at the man kneeling before him, finding the words he needed he spoke, "Roland, look. I don't need your pledge of service-"

"My lord. I live by the sword and die by the sword, that was what I used to believe." Roland said as he lifted his eyes and stared at him with ones filled with determination. "You gave my a new purpose in this world while I was lost, so I shall become your sword and shield. You desire to become a symbol for humanity, my lord. So you should have servants at your beck and call, as a symbol you must differentiate from humans and stand above them, be someone that they can rally around."

Another sigh escaped Naruto's lips as he reluctantly nodded his head and spoke, "I, Naruto Uzumaki accept your pledge of servitude, Roland of Vatican. Stand and become my retainer, stand and become the retainer of the first ever, Campione!"

 **Chapter end**

 **This was a shorter chapter because I was planning on making the fight for the next chapter. For the ones that want to know where this story is in the DxD storyline, it is a few years behind the canon storyline. So, in a few chapters the canon will start and you will see some changes in the actual story. Note that Naruto will not be replacing Issei as a character in the Peerage or anything of that sort as I don't want him stealing the perverts position in the Occult Research Club. Basically, Naruto and his group will do their own thing while Issei and his group does theirs. And if I decide to give him some romantic interests, it will not be in Rias's Peerage.**

 **On a side note, I am planning on creating a group of servants for Naruto. Well, like the Copper-Black Cross, an organization that is solely there to help the Campiones. So, give me suggestions for members of this organization and thank you for reading, leave a review and the next chapter will be posted soon!**


End file.
